


Kilimanjaro

by lancerblueforyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bottom Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancerblueforyou/pseuds/lancerblueforyou
Summary: Louis只觉得自己的心脏已经快要从胸口跳出来，这句话穿过他耳膜时简直要把他震聋，如果他再自恋一点，他会觉得Harry是在赞美他，或者说，是在引诱他。他脱口而出：”你有什么害怕的东西吗？“”我吗……？我最害怕——死亡。“Harry好像能把天空望穿。答案出乎Louis的意料，“死亡”这个词未免太过虚无缥缈，即使那确实是人们最后的归宿，但它距离Harry恐怕还太远太远，不应该成为Harry的心之所俱。Louis转头调笑道：“那你真应该去乞力马扎罗山看一看。”“或许。”Harry回答说。Harry望着山顶处没法到达的雪，一瞬间热泪盈眶，他想，或许是他的眼泪不够滚烫，没能烧灼当年那个小村庄连绵不断的季雨，也无法消融掉此刻仿佛海市蜃楼般的雪峰。他在心中铭刻下的，真正的恐惧，竟不是死亡，而是离死亡最近的东西——孤独。“是羁绊让你感到莫大的孤独”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Kilimanjaro

Harry拿过那沓很厚的、旧时常见的牛皮纸信封，缓缓打开了其中最上面的那封——  
那双绿色的眼瞳滚动着，扫过信纸上的字，最后将目光定在了落款和日期处，这封信是写信人大约于十年前就写下的了。  
“Harry，那是什么？是谁写的信吗？”一个温柔的声音在Harry耳边响起，Harry立刻将信纸收进了信封。  
他回头，望着对方蓝色的双眼，淡淡答道：“是我几十年前在这儿留下的东西，已经很久很久，久到我都快想不起来了。”  
  
他撒了谎，因为——他无时无刻不在想。  


  
1996年。

木屋外传来一阵汽车轮胎摩擦过地面的声音，尖锐又刺耳，不一会儿声音就消失了，一辆沾满泥土的小轿车如咽了气的野兽般泊在了屋前，发动机偃旗息鼓，最终再也没法发动。  
Harry闻声从木屋里走了出来，此时非洲正值炎热异常的夏季，他把手撑在额前，遮挡住刺眼的光线。  
那辆轿车的右后轮胎几乎完全塌扁，整张车失去平衡，四面车窗全被糊上了干掉的黄泥，看不清车内。  
这时驾驶座上下来了一名个子有些小的男人，他毛躁地揉乱了自己在烈日暴晒下的栗色头发，略显狼狈地摘下太阳镜。此时副驾驶座的门也从里面打开，下来了一位身姿苗条的女人。  
Harry站在木屋门前大喊道：“嘿！你们两个是什么人？”  
小个男人被晒得微皱着眉，边朝这边走边回道：“你好，伙计。”他耸耸肩，“我们的车胎爆了，我叫Louis Tomlinson，这是我的未婚妻Eleanor Calder。能否让我们借留一段时间，直到车胎修好……？”

Harry顿了一秒，没有答应或是拒绝对方的请求，而是说：“你们怎么到这儿来的？”

“呃，说来话长，这大概算是一次另类的婚前蜜月。”

Harry打量着眼前的男女沉吟片刻，判断他们有几分可能是偷猎者，可这对情侣狼狈不堪的糗样，实在是不太像典型盗猎者的装束，因此Harry最终还是把两人请进了屋子里，他伸出手自我介绍：“我是Harry，进屋里来休息会儿吧。”  
木屋里住着一户当地人家，当地人黝黑的皮肤与丰厚的嘴唇和新到来的两位白种人形成了鲜明的对比。奇怪的是，虽然Harry也是白种人，但是他却给了别人一种他就是生在这里、长在这里的错觉，他俨然是一个已经完美融入了这片野性荒蛮又生机盎然的大陆的人。

Harry简单地和在后院忙活的男主人Frank说明情况之后，就带着Louis和Eleanor去了自己的房间。一进屋子Harry就随手把破旧的地毯拖到一边，又从柜子里翻出了一床软垫和薄被塞到Louis手里，说：“没有多余的房间了，你如果不介意，可以在我的房间凑合打个地铺，而你的未婚妻Eleanor小姐，得去和Frank的妻子住一间。”

“没有关系，我很乐意和女主人住。”Eleanor温柔一笑，从进门后她和Louis的手就一直牵在一起没有松开过，在这样炎热的天气中，蜜月中的男女早就选择性地忽视掉了彼此手心里粘腻的汗。

她话音刚落，Frank的妻子就来到了Harry的屋前，她掀开门上悬挂着的旧帘子，半个身子探了进来，腿边粘着一个瞳仁圆润透亮的孩童，那孩子约莫5岁的样子，一见到Harry就马上跌跌撞撞地跑到他的怀里，漏风的门牙模糊不清地叫着Harry的名字。  
Harry长臂一捞把孩子抱了起来，在他黑色的皮肤上轻轻吻了一吻才放下。  
女主人的名字叫做Amanda，是个典型的非洲妇女，深蓝色的长衣打底，从肩部到腋下又披穿了一件红得鲜艳的外袍，其上缝饰着当地一些神秘难懂的图腾，五彩缤纷。  
Harry曾经向Amanda细细请教过其中的玄机，却也还是百思不得其解，只觉得它们蕴含的文明切实地拥有着异常迷人韵味，浓缩着古老生命的源头。

Amanda领着Eleanor去到后院另一边的屋子里，依旧是一幢陈旧的小木屋。  
这里是肯尼亚的偏远地区，房屋常年经历季节变换带来的风吹雨淋、炎日暴晒，没法拥有与“美丽宜居”这个词产生关联的外观，而当地人又都是穷苦人民，更不可能拿得出钱来修葺翻新。

Louis从半截裤的裤包里掏出一盒烟，抽出两根来递给Harry其中一根，后者瞟了一眼后以“我从不抽烟”婉拒了。Louis倒是没因为被拒绝而感到冒犯，他倒反对这个混杂在黑人中的唯一白人——这位早已晒出了健康的棕色皮肤的白人颇有兴趣。

Louis友善地搭腔：“伙计，你在肯尼亚居住了很多年吗？”

Harry记起那盒烟是英国的牌子，心里正式确认了这两位“不速之客”并非偷盗者，他缓缓回答着：“大概6年吧。”

“6年……”

“坦白说，这里其实是一个野生象群保护区，由于政府不愿意投入资金，因此象群一直以来都是由我们当地人在进行保护。所以……你们到底是怎么到这儿来的？”Harry开门见山地问道。

Louis愣怔地眨了眨眼，蓝色的眸子充满了疑惑：“象群保护区……？我们以为这里只是一处普通的村庄，是想到这儿来求助的。先前Eleanor买了一份地图，我们照着地图一路从北方开到这儿来，没想到地图就不管用了，我们迷失了方向，接着遭遇了车子爆胎。”

Harry了然地点点头，走到Louis那辆无法用语言形容的小轿车旁，弯下腰查看，大概估计出轮胎的型号，起身时甚至还在沾满黄泥的车身上蹬了两脚。  
他对Louis说：“正好我现在要到城里去一趟，顺便可以为你询问一下有没有合适的轮胎，你要一起去吗？”  
Louis表示没有异议，他的样子像是堆了一个小山包的好奇心似的，好像下一秒就会问Harry那些野生象群在哪里，能否带他看一看。  
一定是方才Harry提到“象群保护”的事情吸引了他。  
这样的人Harry见过很多，他们对象群的态度好奇心占据了90%，接着会在看到真正的象群后急剧下降。没有多少人真的热爱着这一种群的生命，更可恶的是有的人只将它们的生命视如包裹着金钱的粪土，不惜残忍地杀死它们，从它们的身体中捞出那笔“廉价”的金钱。  
当然，如果有机会，Harry是不会吝啬带领Louis去看一看象群的，因为Louis并不是可恨的偷猎者。

Harry把Frank的旧吉普开出来，等待Louis和Eleanor在木屋前的小院里你侬我侬地吻毕，当作抒发短暂分别的不舍。  
他让Louis坐进了副驾驶座，发动车子离开。  
车轮撵着崎岖的土路驶离了小村，一直开出几十公里才开上柏油路。两边的车窗都大开着，从Louis唇缝中钻出的烟圈都被风拉扯到了车窗之外。他四肢放松，甚至还从车载收纳盒里翻出了几盒磁带，一番挑选之后把一张皇后乐队的CD放进了播放器里。  
Harry握着方向盘，余光看到Louis一系列的动作，莞尔：“没想到播放器还能用，毕竟这辆车连雨刮和空调系统都坏掉了。”

Louis回给他一个得意的笑容，说：“或许待会儿我们可以去唱片店里找几张不错的CD，你觉得呢？Harold。”

Harry一下子没反应过来这个绰号是在叫自己，顿了几秒后也全身放松下来，听着播放器里流出的乐声回答：“当然可以。”

“Harold，如果我没猜错，你也是英国人吧，为什么会来到肯尼亚并且在这里待了6年呢？”

Harry在老旧发硬的汽车坐垫上稍微挪了挪，目视前方回答：“我20出头的时候，在冰岛待了几个月，看到一份报纸上关于肯尼亚野生象群数量锐减、当地政府无所作为的报道，于是头脑一热，就收拾了行李来到这里。”

“哈，你可真是个自由如风的男人。”Louis如此评价道。

“那你呢？和女朋友到第三世界来度蜜月的，真不常见。”Harry打趣道。

“说来话长，我们途径了内罗毕（*肯尼亚首都），去看过大裂谷之后才到达这里的。这趟旅行回到英国之后，我们就要结婚了。”

……

到达城镇之后Harry在一家狭小的书店前放下Louis，告诉他这儿没什么专门的唱片店，只有这间书店夹杂着卖一些不同年代的CD，让他凑合挑选，待会儿再来接他。  
于是他们便分头，Harry继续开着烂吉普去找修车点询问轮胎。  
车上没有人再和自己闲聊分散注意力，Harry顿时觉得气温又上升了十几摄氏度一样，吉普车的车顶宛如铁制的烤架，快要把驾驶座上的他隔空烤熟。

另一边。  
Louis在书店旁的小卖部里买了一瓶橘味的冰镇汽水，然后走进书店，停留在一个小木架子前。架子里凌乱无章地塞满了各种各样的二手CD，这些CD的发行日期跨度非常大，Louis偶尔拿出几张，粗略地看一眼后又塞回去，从最上排翻到最下排，总算找到几张比较新的绿洲乐队的CD，这些年在英国，绿洲乐队正当火。  
然后他又去书摊那边随便挑了几本图画册，溜达到柜台前结了帐后就站在一台摇头电扇前等待Harry来接他。

他等了不到十分钟就看到Harry开着那辆熟悉的烂吉普朝他驶来。Harry为他打开副驾驶的车门，让他上车。

“很不巧，Tomlinson，现在没有合适型号的车胎，可能还要再等上一阵子才会有。你还有没有要购买的物品？如果没有我们现在就回去吧。”

Louis摇摇头表示没有，示意现在就可以出发。

就在Louis刚坐进副驾驶座，关上车门时，街道另一边传来了一个男人的声音，用蹩脚的英语叫住了Harry。  
Harry把头伸出窗外，瞟了一眼后回头告诉Louis让他等两分钟，他下车去办点事。  
报废未遂的车门一开一关，砸出几声响。  
Louis把绿洲的CD放进播放器，好奇地往车窗外瞄着，手里的汽水已经被喝的见底。

烈日下吹过的热浪掀起阵阵黄色的沙尘，拂过皮肤的触感直让人觉得瘙痒干燥，后背流淌下的汗打湿了Harry单薄的白色T恤。

Harry和那个黑人男子站在屋檐的阴影下用当地的话互相交谈着，Louis没法从口型看出他们在说什么。那是一个小酒吧的屋檐，下午还没有开始营业，人员清冷，或许到了夜晚里面就会聚集起一群享受在灯红酒绿之下的男男女女。  
那名黑人男子在谈话间把粗大的手掌覆在了Harry的臀部，手指稍稍用力捏了捏，指尖陷进臀肉中些许，但是Harry并没有躲开。  
Louis不禁睁大了双眼，心中满是震惊。  
两人越凑越近，笑容在Harry的脸上绽放开，脸颊边的小酒窝深陷，每聊几句他就往吉普车的这边看几眼，Louis每次都在快要与他对视前就快速地把头转了回来，装作一副若无其事的样子。  
最后Harry似乎是对那黑人男子说了句“下次吧”之类的话才走回吉普车。

回程路上，日落将近，马路的尽头渲染出了一绺一绺的金云，气温开始缓缓下降，酷热的天气终于肯饶了这片土地一马。  
Louis觉得他们之间的气温也像是降了些许。  
他对身边这个人的疑惑呈几何级地在增长，而对方似乎真的就如自己评价的那样“自由如风”，丝毫不遮掩自己的举止。  
如果要问，他一定会毫无保留地告诉你答案。  
但是Louis是绝不会问的，这既不礼貌也太过唐突。

就算Louis并不是一个反同者，也因为信息量来的太多太快像是刚经历过一阵狂风肆虐似的，脑袋有点紧巴。

Harry的话轻飘飘地砸到Louis的耳旁：“你的品味真不错，很好听的音乐。”

“啊，谢谢，绿洲乐队，我最喜欢的乐队。”

Harry把额前的头发全顺到头顶，点点头。  
他没听说过这个乐队。  
他已经6年没再和世界的流行趋势接轨了，Frank家里连电视、收音机之类的都没有。

  
他们在夕阳落山之前抵达了小村庄，Harry和Louis不在的整个下午Amanda带领Eleanor去了村中的田野里，半人高的玉米作物和咖啡树简直让她看花了眼。  
她在Louis走下车的时候飞奔到了他的怀里，眉飞色舞道：“我今天下午看见了咖啡树，你知道咖啡在枝叶间的果实像什么吗？天啊，红红的，简直就像樱桃一样……”

太阳落山后，Frank家正式开饭，Harry抱着Frank的儿子走出木屋，打算去把在外边篱笆旁看日落的小情侣叫进来吃晚饭。  
户外俨然是一片已经褪去了紫红色，只剩下深蓝的天空。  
到了夜晚，这里会更加迷人。浩瀚的星空宛如千万座灯塔齐聚，闪烁着、指引着孤独的灵魂，银河的带子从天的这边延申至更遥远的彼方，让你感到自己是如此渺小却又真实的存在。  
那是Harry无数个日夜里在这片星空下空洞的遐想。

稍晚一些时，众人在那个残破狭小的浴室里轮流洗过澡之就早早休息。Frank一家待客非常热情周到，洗澡一律是客人优先。  
乐于谦让的Harry是最后一个洗完澡的人，当他光裸着上身回到房间的时候，他才想起来自己多了一个“新室友”，而他的“新室友”此刻正在手把手地教Frank五岁的儿子给图画册上色。  
Harry认出来那几本图画册是下午时Louis在书店里买的。

“你很喜欢小孩子吗？”Harry擦着头发问道。

Louis闻声抬头，映入眼帘的就是他挂着水珠的湿发与刻满纹身的上身，他不禁想起了下午那名陌生的黑人男子对Harry做的事。  
他略微咳嗽了一声掩饰过差点从嘴里蹦出来的磕巴，回答说：“是的，你也很喜欢小孩子，对吗？”

Harry点头，他似乎总喜欢对别人点头，他说：“你以后会和Eleanor拥有自己的小孩吗？你一定对此非常期待吧。”

“没错，我们应该会生很多的孩子。”Louis嘴角向上一勾，把目光从Harry的那边又挪回到了图画册上。

晚些时候Harry把已经熟睡的孩子抱回到母亲那去就折返回来，熄灯睡觉。

第二天清晨，Louis与Eleanor去了田野间四处游逛，亲自观赏了他在英国没见过的热带作物，他还向Harry问起野生象群，Harry只能告诉他连他本人也不是说想见到就能见到的，“象群有自己的栖息空间，我们只保证偷猎者不进入保护区，而不是去打扰象群的生活。”Louis表示理解地点点头，过后也没再追问更多了。  
Harry保持着每隔几天往返城镇的频率，有时是进城去寻欢作乐，有时是去帮Louis询问轮胎，可这个小城实在是太偏僻，老板告诉他只能再接着等上一段时间。  
于是乎将近半个月过去了，合适型号的轮胎依旧杳无音讯，连最初对一切都充满好奇心的Eleanor都失去了兴趣——她和Louis已经把周边都探索完了。  
正好今天Harry又要外出，他便善意地询问了这对男女是否愿意和他一起进城去玩，Eleanor自然是喜出望外的，毕竟她早就在这里待得百无聊赖了，而Louis不知为何又想起了Harry与那个黑人男子的画面。  
这半个多月以来，Harry有时会夜不归宿，他有时白天开着吉普车进城后直到第二天中午才回来，种种迹象仿佛都回答了Louis沉寂在脑后的疑问——Harry外出寻欢作乐的对象，或许就是那名黑人男子。  
但是这不重要，Louis知道自己不是一个反同人士，只是这一切发生在非洲，就显得有些匪夷所思。

于是他们三人一起上了那辆破吉普，出发前往小城镇。  
许多年以后，Louis回想起这次三人外出的经历，他才后知后觉，就是这一次，他生命的轨迹开始朝着某个角度偏离，日积月累，到了最后偏离得已经太远，再没有办法修正，只能竭尽全力地藏掖它早已失控的事实。

刚到小城镇的时候他们照例去修车店又三催四请地让老板想办法把轮胎搞来，为难了老板一阵后还是只能继续等待，毕竟偏远贫穷的地区不是说要什么就有什么的。

“Harold，城镇有什么好玩的地方吗？”午饭时Eleanor特意问道，她已经和Louis一样，习惯于叫他这个亲切的绰号了。

“乏善可陈。”Harry对她微微一笑，“但是街道对面有一家小酒吧，是我经常去的地方，你们可以晚上到那里去看一看。”

或许是出于不想要当电灯泡打扰Eleanor和Louis，或许是出于Harry自己有别的朋友要去找，又或许两者都有，吃过午饭后他们便很默契地分成两头，约定好第二天中午在这条街见。然后Harry便朝着街道西面走了，而Eleanor和Louis是朝着东面走的。

晚上八点左右。  
显然Eleanor小姐是一位很善于采纳意见的人，到了晚上她就兴致勃勃地拉着Louis朝着那家小酒馆走去。Louis一手揽着Eleanor削瘦的肩膀，一边想，他会不会在那家小酒馆里碰到Harry？结论是，可能性非常大，那么碰见Harry和那名黑人男子在一起的可能性呢？也非常大。  
他不明所以，为什么自己老是在纠结于Harry的这件事，甚至会延伸出一些别的想象——除了臀部外，那个黑人也会把手放到Harry布满纹身的胸口和上腹吗？  
他为自己露骨的想法感到震惊，就算他这几年在欧洲见证过各种各样的同志游行，见证了北欧几个国家将同性婚姻合法化，但是他也从没见过两个男人如此旁若无人地在街头动手动脚——何况这是在非洲。  
Eleanor感觉到身边Louis的心不在焉，用手肘轻轻戳了戳他：“亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
他收回思绪：“没，没什么。”  
小酒吧内部拮据狭窄得可怜，整个吧台就占据了一半以上的空间，其余空间只零散地设了小桌和椅子，中间天花板上悬挂的彩灯仅有几盏还在苟延残喘地亮着，让这间小酒吧像是浸在了一个昏暗又神秘的湖泊里。

Eleanor拉着Louis坐到吧台前，瞟过几眼酒水单上乏善可陈的酒水和菜品，随便报了几个之后就开始和Louis闲聊。  
Louis依然显得十分心不在焉，他环顾四周，想证实一下方才自己认为概率非常大的事情会不会发生，Harry会不会和那名黑人男子在这里寻欢作乐。  
从吧台这边一直望到另一边，再望到松散的桌椅，这些座位上的客人大多是当地一些黑人，他没有找到Harry的身影，就在他几乎快要告诉自己“你猜错了”的时候，昏暗中最角落里的那张桌子处，传来了Harry的笑声。  
Louis定睛一看，才看清那边的情景——Harry正跨坐在一名黑人的腿上，那名黑人凑过下巴一直追随着笑得前仰后合的Harry，锲而不舍地向Harry索吻。Harry笑了一会儿像是笑累了，终于把自己的嘴唇奉上，和那黑人唇舌搅缠地拥在一起。

“怎么了？你在看什么？”  
“不，没，没看什么。”Louis连忙将视线转回来，将吧台上的酒一饮而尽。为了不让Eleanor顺着他刚才的视线转头看到一切，他没有半分思考就将Eleanor拉到身前，托着她的后脑勺吻上了她，他像Harry吻那名黑人那样吻 Eleanor，把舌头探进Eleanor的口腔，酒味四溢。  
他感觉到Eleanor闭上双眼时柔软纤长的睫毛扫过自己的脸颊，可他着了魔似地，还在试图望向Harry的那边，结果这一次他再觎准时机看过去的时候，那边的人早已从小酒吧另一边的门离去，只留下桌椅空落。

“Louis，我们去找一个旅店好吗？”Eleanor被他吻得有些喘不上气。  
“嗯。”

走出小酒吧，室外潮湿清新的空气让Louis的脑袋略微清醒了一些。天空偶有几声闷雷，雨季快到了，周身被温热的空气包裹着，他方才喝下去的酒后劲太大，火辣辣的感觉直从腹部窜到喉咙眼。  
他努力维持着身体平衡，和Eleanor跌跌撞撞找到一家旅馆，快速地登记入住。  
旅馆前台的黑人妇女显是已经见识过太多醉酒的男女急匆匆地来入住，她只随便在本子上登记下Louis的名字就把钥匙递给了他们：”310房间，拿好。“  
”谢谢。“Louis接过钥匙时在登记册上快速一扫，一个名字穿过他的视网膜映入了大脑中——”309：Harry Styles“。

  
他早该知道，他原本就知道，他不应该匆匆忙忙地在这种隔音极差的旅馆和Eleanor上床的；可是他心里也清楚，再清楚不过了，一切都不应该归咎于差劲的环境，而是……  
他身下用力地顶着Eleanor，可占据他耳畔的，却是隔壁传来的声音，是309号房间，是Harry的呻吟。

Harry叫的很大声，Harry在笑，Harry在哭，Harry说再进来一点，Harry说痛，Harry说舒服……Harry，Harry……

这一定是疯了，我一定是疯了！  
Louis满脑子都是Harry的模样、Harry的声音。Eleanor喝的比他更加烂醉如泥，早已听不到周遭还有什么声音，晕头转向地接受着Louis的撞击。  
Louis一瞬间有一种Harry就在自己身下的错觉，他的心脏砰砰跳动着，仿佛下一秒就要衰竭，就要无法为他泵出足够的血液供氧。他的每一处细胞都在嘶吼，有的在叫他冷静，有的在叫他继续想，不要停，继续做，不要停。

不要停……不要停……

第二天中午，三人准时在街道处会合，前一夜发生的事情简直就像一场遥远的梦。  
只有Louis深刻地记得，他昨夜到底经历了什么，他已经不敢直视Harry的脸，只要看一眼，他就会不由自主地想象出和那名黑人上床的Harry，不由自主地想起Harry的呻吟，以及，不由自主地想到疯了似的自己。  
一股用”出轨“来形容都觉得奇异扭曲的感觉萦绕在Louis的心头。  
他只能摇摇头，强迫自己把这些都忘掉，说服自己这都是昨夜的酒惹的祸。

回程，天空轰雷作响，大片的乌云蔓延过头顶，气温没有降下分毫，车厢内愈发闷热难耐，Louis烦躁得难以入睡。  
Louis：”啧。“  
Harry：”睡不着吗？雨前的天气向来闷热，今晚可能会下一场大雨，过后就能凉快些了。“

”啊，没事，“Louis感到自己把不耐烦表现得有些明显了，连忙摆手示意抱歉，”季风气候总是这样。“

Harry说的没错，晚饭过后天就下起了倾盆大雨，迅急的雨势冲刷过黄尘弥漫的空气和滚烫的土地，给整个世界都降了降温，包括Louis的心。  
负罪感在他的心头挥之不去，他现在看Eleanor，就像在看蒙上了一层黑色纱网的女子塑像，已经不再是原本的Eleanor。  
她的脸上仿佛折射出的是丑恶不堪的自己。  
金玉其表，败絮其中。

他问自己爱Eleanor吗？  
爱，至少昨夜之前他不会对此有所怀疑。  
那现在算怎么回事？  
不知道，不知道，他娘的我也不知道。

他无力地躺在地铺上，左手边就是Harry的床，是传来Harry均匀呼吸的方向，是那两扇绿色橱窗关上的静地。  
他失眠了。  
直到第一丝光线透过窗户的缝隙，Louis才如获大赦地起身，离开到屋子外。  
他独自一人走到田野的远处，第一次觉得人类真是一种孤立无援的个体，头脑里的思想和身体上的行动南辕北辙，甚至无解。

那几天每到下午便会下起倾盆大雨，土地已经全是泥泞。  
连续几个晚上失眠的Louis终于熬不住，在午后的雨声中沉沉睡了过去。  
待他醒来时，已是雨后的黄昏，空气中弥散着湿润泥土夹杂着草籽的味道，户外潮湿微凉，他点了一根烟走到后院的篱笆旁。  
一见到他，Eleanor便亲昵地搂了上来，把嘴唇凑到Louis的嘴角轻轻一啄。Louis却不由自主地升腾起一阵烦躁，不可察觉地避开。

Louis四处溜达，发现Harry不在。他猜想Harry可能又进城里去了，又去了那家小酒吧，又投入到了那个黑人男子的怀抱中。

下午补足睡眠，一直到夜半他都没有睡着，正好Harry不在，他就可以一直亮着屋子的灯，也可以一直在外户外逛到很晚才回去，不会打扰到任何人。  
于是他走出了屋子，余光看到Harry叠得整整齐齐的床铺时，不由自主地咬紧了后槽牙，竭力克制住想要把它弄乱的冲动。  
他光着脚，一步一步避开太过泥泞的水坑，朝后院较远的篱笆那边走去，头顶浩瀚无垠的夜空中点缀着繁星，银河带子像一条未收紧的束腰，没来得及把深蓝色的裙摆收束起来。  
突然，他听到篱笆那头传来了什么乐器的声音，几个巨大的黑影映入他的眼中，那根本不是人的轮廓，实在是太巨大了。Louis不禁愣在了原地，发出一声惊呼。

”Tomlinson？“乐声戛然而止，取而代之的是Harry低沉而带有磁性的声音。  
”Harold……？“

Harry从篱笆前坐起身子，手里拿着一把尤克里里，那些巨大的黑影此时也逐渐清晰起来，那竟是三头野生大象，长而白的象牙向上翘起，象鼻亲密地在Harry手臂上触碰着，像是在询问他为什么突然停下了弹奏。  
Louis的眼睛无法从Harry光裸的皮肤上挪开，结巴着说：”你，你没有进城去……去……“  
”去寻欢作乐？“Harry赤裸着上身，直截了当地接下话茬，丝毫不掩饰。

Louis不知道该如何说下去，他在Harry的身边靠着篱笆坐下，沉默了半晌，稀里糊涂地道：”那天我在酒吧看到了你…“  
”我也看到了你和Eleanor。“Harry拨弄着尤克里里。

”你该不会以为我不在房间里的夜晚都是去和别人上床了吧？“Harry揶揄道。  
”……“Louis真的是这样以为。

”我只是开车去保护区巡逻罢了，防止偷猎者在夜里趁虚而入——呃，虽然有的时候的确是去了城里和别的男人上床。“  
”我没有那样以为。“Louis只好撒个慌。他惊讶于Harry总是把一切都说的如此露骨，如此毫无遮拦。

半晌无话，Harry继续拨弄他的尤克里里。  
象群安静无声地陪伴着他们，闪烁的群星把天空衬得更加广阔，天地相接处仿佛就是一切的枢纽，连接着过去与未来，但是人们永远无法抵达到那里，没有所谓的天涯海角，人只能被困在当下。  
尤克里里的声音如同一潺清澈的小溪，流淌在这样安静的夜中，流淌在Harry轻揉的指尖，流淌进Louis悬浮已久的内心。  
“这里真美。可天地如此广阔，人类真的太渺小了。”Louis不禁发出一声赞叹。  
Harry缓缓地转过头，注视着Louis。黑夜里一双折射出月光的眼珠显得更加透亮，绿得足以勾人心魄。他没有告诉Louis方才他的那句慨叹是自己这6年来每每看到星空都会想到的。然而他不想把”人类是孤独的“这一命题拿 出来与对方细细探究，那样就太沉重了。  
Harry：”这里的确很美。比我在冰岛时看到过的北极光更美。“  
Louis：”极光？我还没有看过极光是什么样子呢。“

”我在冰岛从秋季一直待到来年的春季，极夜刚开始时我激动得连着三天都没睡觉。我那时就这样躺在雪地里，牵着那时男朋友的手，看了整整六个小时的极光。再后来，我们分手了，我孤身一人来到了非洲。“

Louis知道他们肯定不是单纯地看了六小时极光，他们一定在轻盈飘荡的极光下不知缠绵悱恻多少次。  
Harry接着说：”他的眼睛和你的一样，像湖泊中心的深处，太迷人了。“

Louis只觉得自己的心脏已经快要从胸口跳出来，这句话穿过他耳膜时简直要把他震聋，如果他再自恋一点，他会觉得Harry是在赞美他，或者说，是在引诱他。  
他脱口而出：”你有什么害怕的东西吗？“

”我吗……？我最害怕——死亡。“Harry好像能把天空望穿。

答案出乎Louis的意料，“死亡”这个词未免太过虚无缥缈，即使那确实是人们最后的归宿，但它距离Harry恐怕还太远太远，不应该成为Harry的心之所俱。  
Louis转头调笑道：“那你真应该去乞力马扎罗山看一看。”  
“或许。”Harry回答说。

“那你喜欢什么呢？我猜你喜欢流浪的感觉……？不，更确切来说，你喜欢自由的感觉，是吗？”Louis接着问道。  
“流浪吗？自由吗？不，我想…我只是在试图寻找家的感觉。”Harry又弹奏起了一首新的曲子，“我不是指英国，也不是冰岛，不是我的哪一个前任，那是一种……一种我也没法形容的感觉，你一定觉得我很奇怪吧？”  
“不，当然不会。”Louis只说了前半句，那后半句被他埋在了心底的沙丘下，无论如何也没有胆量说出口——“我认为你美的不可方物。”

Harry眼底露出一丝微不可察的落寞，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀那样扑闪，欲遮不遮。  
Louis有一瞬间的怮然，只听见Harry像是自言自语地接着说道：“这些野生大象又何尝不是呢？在自己的家园里颠沛流离，在自己属于的世界流离失所。当初我和村民们一起找到它们的时候，它们一见到人就开始攻击，一直过了很久才和它们建立起信任。”

Louis问他：“你经常来这里吗？像这样弹琴、看星辰？”  
Harry点头。

“那个…Harold，你明天依旧会进城去吗？我…能否和你一起去？”Louis颇有点做贼心虚般的小心翼翼。  
“当然可以。”

Louis又再一次没有睡着，心脏像是顶到喉咙眼似的清醒了一夜，脑子里无限次回放过他和Harry的对话，那时的夜景，那时的乐声，Harry的眼神。  
他的胡子已经长得很长，黑而硬的胡茬包裹住了他的双颊和下巴。清晨时Harry翻出自己的刮胡刀借给他——不是电动那种，而是需要拆装刀片的，Louis对着残缺了一角的镜子捣鼓半天，最后把泡沫洗净时还是看到下巴和脖颈破了几处口子。  
在上破吉普的副驾驶时Eleanor出来说想要和他们一起去，Louis发誓他那时简直花尽了浑身解数去哄骗Eleanor让她待在村里，即使他知道就算Eleanor不去，他也不会和Harry发生什么。  
“不会花很长时间”、“只是去询问轮胎的事”、“我保证我很快就会回来”——他简直就像个出轨去偷情的花言巧语的男人。  
事实上Harry也非常相信他的话，十分善解人意地为Eleanor考虑着，他把车停在修车店询问了老板不到十分钟就打算叫Louis回程。

老板说内罗毕那边的货最快半个月就可以到达，最晚不会超过一个月。  
“走吧，Tomlinson，可别让你的未婚妻等久了。幸运的话，再过半个月，你们就可以继续踏上旅程。回到英国，你们就能举办一场婚礼了。”Harry拍拍吉普车的车门，微笑着望向Louis，酒窝深陷，迷人至极。  
可Louis不想太早回去，他被Harry的这个笑容所刺伤。  
一份难以名状的欲念早在不知什么时候就播下种子，经由雨淋萌芽生长：“Harry，”他第一次不再调笑地叫对方绰号，“我们能去那家小酒馆喝一杯吗？”  
Harry目不转睛地看着他，天空滚雷隆隆作响，昭示着路边还未全干的泥土又即将要迎来一次洗礼。Louis难以形容Harry的那个眼神，直觉告诉他，Harry或许已经知道了一切，知道了连自己都没有看明晰的真相。  
“好。”他听见Harry说。

  
酒吧外大雨滂沱，淅淅沥沥。雨滴砸到屋顶上的重音仿佛能击穿Louis的心脏。  
他又点了那天和Eleanor一起点的酒，几乎一仰而尽。  
Harry：“Louis，你怎么了？”  
半晌，Louis还是一言不发，他也为Harry倒了一杯推到后者面前，“陪我喝会儿吧。”

Harry接过酒杯抿下一口：“这酒后劲很大……”  
“我知道。”  
与窗外一闪而逝的闪电相比，小酒吧里的灯相形见绌。这种天气客人很少，除了他们两人外，就只有三两个黑人坐在吧台另一边。

Louis突然说：“Harry，你是天生就喜欢男人吗……？”  
“……”Harry直视着对方，眼里充满错愕，“Louis？你喝醉了。”

“不，回答我。”  
“那我问你，Louis，你是天生就喜欢女人吗？”Harry微皱起眉，“这样问才显得公平些，不是吗，Tomlinson。”

Louis满脸发烫，既有酒精的作用，又有因Harry的质问而感到的羞愧与自厌。  
他腹间不知为何又窜上来一阵怒火，粗暴地拉过Harry的领子，毫无分寸地咬住了Harry的嘴唇——不是调情似的轻咬，而是真正意义上咬。  
Harry不禁吃痛地闷哼一声，还没来得及反应，自己的舌头就被Louis吮吸到了对方的口腔里。  
Louis只听到自己心里有个声音在质问：你会为我也笑得前仰后合吗？你会也满足我的索吻吗？你也会被我压在身下哭得气息颤抖吗？你会不会……

酒味四溢，连Harry也晃了晃神，心率一瞬间飙高，流过全身的血液滚烫无比，仿佛在催促他回吻过去。  
可霎那间，Eleanor的脸闪过他的脑海，把他滚烫的血液都浇了个湿透，仿佛他方才不是坐在吧台前，而是坐在屋外滂沱的雨幕里。  
Harry推开了Louis不断凑近的身子，舌尖都还能感受到对方残留的温度与濡湿感。

他还清醒——至少比Louis清醒得多。

旅馆的玻璃门被打开，两个浑身湿透的男人滴滴答答地走进来，把原本就翘起来的地砖沾湿了。  
老板娘看见Harry时小小地惊呼了一声：“Harry，这次又换了一个男人呐。”  
“抱歉夫人，劳您自己打扫一下这些水了。老样子，309房间，谢谢您。”Harry把醉得睡过去的Louis稳稳当当地背在背上，腾出一只手接过钥匙。  
踏着湿哒哒的脚步声走上嘎吱作响的木梯，在安顿好Louis以及一切潮湿的衣物之后，他望着Louis埋入粗硬被褥的睡颜，彻底陷入了深渊之中。

……

* * *

那场雨仿佛在Louis的梦中下了半辈子，他梦见Harry将他稳稳当当地背在背上，为他擦干身上潮湿的雨水，还梦见Harry摸着他的额头恨铁不成钢地对他说——  
“你真让我进退两难。”

转换到他那王八蛋似的脑子里，竟是自动翻译成了“你真是我的阿克琉斯之踵”。  
你真是我的克星。  
原本积聚在他心里的混乱已经满溢出来，他不得不将它们一股脑地推波助澜到Harry那边，把Harry也卷入到进自己内心深处的斗争之中。

屋檐处有节奏地落下雨滴，嗒嗒声把Louis从睡梦深处敲醒。  
“唔…我在哪？”他坐起身来，头疼欲裂。在他身边守了一夜的Eleanor被他的动静弄得从本就不深的睡眠中悠悠转醒，担心地把手抚上Louis的脸庞。

“Louis，你去了哪里？你不是告诉我很快就回来的吗…？为什么还喝…”一见他醒过来，Eleanor便连珠炮似的问了一大堆，把原本就脑袋昏沉的Louis吵得愈发心烦意乱。

“好吵。”他把Eleanor的手从自己的面颊上拨开。  
Eleanor不禁愣在了原地：“……Louis，你到底怎么了？”  
Louis疲于回答，将半个身子又砸回了床上，这时他才发觉自己是躺在Harry的床上。

昨夜他已经喝的断片，脑子里最后的记忆停驻在了昏暗的酒吧中，停驻在那个愚蠢的问题、那个失控的咬吻。可最令他傒幸的是，他宁愿沉浸在这样心猿意马的情绪当中，把Harry小心掂量地放在岌岌可危的心尖上，也不想要和Eleanor道一个歉，不愿意去选择平息这一次由自己造成的“食言”。

气氛变得异常焦灼，空气像是涨得沸腾的开水。  
Amanda端着一碗芹菜汁走进来，打破了屋子里酝酿开来的紧张，“Louis，快起来喝一碗芹菜汁解解酒，哦，对了，这里还有一支Harry给你留的葡萄糖。”  
宿醉之后人的食欲和胃口会急剧下降，Harry竟然还考虑到这点，给他留了葡萄糖……  
他把葡萄糖兑进芹菜汁里，几口猛灌下去。  
他感到很尴尬，就算昨夜发生的一切只有自己和Harry知道，他也像是被所有人看穿似的，羞耻感从每一个毛孔里散发出来，嘲笑他自己给自己摆了一道烂摊子。他想要逃离这里。

随即，一个疑问涌上了他的心头，他后来几近失忆，那Harry怎么样了？  
“Amanda夫人，Harry…Harry去了哪里？我得和他道个歉…”Louis轻轻掀开被褥，正欲下床。  
“今早他背着你刚回来的时候，就正好遇上保护区有偷猎者闯入，他还没来得及休息一会儿就和Frank还有几个村民一起开车前往保护区去了。”Amanda担心地看着他。  
“……哦，谢谢您。”  
随后，Amanda端着空碗走出了木屋。  
此刻又只剩下屋檐水滴下落的声音在安静的世界里回响，Eleanor最先打破沉默：“Louis，你不觉得你应该和我道一个歉吗？”

“对不起，Eleanor。”  
“......Louis，你真是个混蛋。”她站起身时把椅子弄出一声刺耳的声响，头也不回地走了。

  
头痛，头痛，还是头痛。  
四肢无力，口腔干涩，但是这是宿醉的后遗症，Louis知道他们后来什么也没干，就像现在他把自己蜷缩在Harry的被子里，汲取着属于Harry的味道一样，没有任何真实感。  
Harry可能一夜都没睡，清早天刚亮就把他背上了车，一个人沿途开回来。可他心安理得地就这样昏睡过去十多个小时。

直到下午四点左右，他才挣扎地下床来，孑然站在那晚的篱笆前一根烟接着一根烟地抽，任由裸露着的双脚陷进淤泥里，迎面吹着微风。  
不知什么时候，那辆破吉普引擎轰动的声音从前院传来，刹车过急导致轮胎与地面发出了极其刺耳的摩擦声，接着传来了车门被打开又砸上的声响。  
Frank和几个村民跑动的脚步声沿着地面传来，急促且凌乱。

“Harry……”Louis急忙将烟头丢掉，转头顺着篱笆跑回去，从后院里的木阶跳进屋里。  
屋里一群人已经乱作一团，有的头上和脸上还挂着流血的伤口，单薄的衣衫上沾满淤泥。Frank一边用绷带绕过自己的上臂，一边和Amanda说着什么。Louis四下寻找，却没有看到Harry的身影。  
他三步并作两步冲到Frank面前，手指用力地抓住后者的肩膀，颤抖着问道：“Frank…Harry呢？Harry去了哪？”

Frank艰难地喘着气：“Harry他……他，我们和偷猎者交火了，Harry跳下了车，我们没来得及把他救回来…”  
“…你说什么...？他死了吗？”

“生死未卜。”  
“……”

“我们现在要进城去通知警力，请求他们调派人员来救Harry…”Frank说话的声音越来越小，连他自己都知道这希望渺茫，可如果出了人命，没有警察，大家也只能束手无策。  
Louis的手从Frank肩头滑落，垂在身侧握紧了双拳，突然他抬起头来对着屋里的众人大声道：“政府连出资建立保护区都不肯，怎么可能会管偷猎者杀没杀人？怎么会管有没有哪个倒霉鬼会因此丧命？！如果你们一个也不去救Harry，那我现在就去救他。”

他把面前的急救箱啪的一声合上，抱在胸前就要夺门而出。Eleanor急忙上前拉住他，泪水在发红的眼眶里叫嚣着恳求：“Louis，求你了，别去，太危险了！”  
“对不起，Eleanor，这次是真心的道歉。”说罢，他把Eleanor的手从他的衣摆上扯下，头也不回地坐上吉普车的驾驶座，绝尘而去。

急救箱被扔在了吉普车的副驾驶座上，Louis将油门一踩到底。整个保护区占地多广、路线多长，他心里一点底都没有，全凭着胸腔里被引爆的火和对Harry说不尽的妄想才这样冲出来。  
沿途的车辙印记还在，他一路沿着往深处开，一直到太阳已经下山，他都没有找到一点有关Harry的蛛丝马迹。  
直到开到一棵很粗壮的树前，树干上焦黑的弹孔异常显眼，吸引了他的注意。地面上车辙混乱。看到这些，他的心里咯噔一声，这里或许就是他们交火的地点，那Harry应该就在这附近——受伤了应该走不远；而如果他已经死了......尸体也会在这附近。  
Louis摸出一只手电筒，开到最大挡位，正准备下车。  
“嘭——！”电光火石之间，还没反应过来那声枪响，驾驶座的门已经被一颗子弹打得凹陷下去。  
Louis急忙缩回了要打开门的手，另一只手摸向了手边的一根棍子。他想，真是太可笑了，面对荷枪实弹，他惟一能自保的就是一根棍子。

他的额角冒出了冷汗，顺着面颊滑落。在他等待着偷猎者上前来把他从车里拖出去的时候，一个熟悉的声音恍若隔世般传来：“Louis？”  
那是Harry的声音！  
Louis马上慌乱地放下手边的东西，把车门打开，朝着声音传来的方向走去。借助微光，他看清了躲在一颗巨石后的Harry，他手里托着一把猎枪，另一只手无力地垂在身侧，脸上和身上到处是擦伤。

“我的左手脱臼了。”Harry撑着巨石站起来，“刚刚那枪是我开的。”  
“嗯，我知道是你开的。”Louis搀扶着他走到车的那边，先帮Harry把手臂接上再把急救箱里的碘伏拿出来擦拭伤口。

“Frank他们呢？没想到是那些偷猎者先耗光了弹药逃之夭夭了……”Harry咬牙切齿地说道。  
“只有我一个人…”

闻声，Harry抬起头来直勾勾地注视着Louis：“只有你？”他沉默了几秒像是明白了什么一样，接着说，“你知不知道这样做很危险？”  
“我当然知道孤身前往很危险，但是……妈的！”Louis破口而出一句脏话后站起身来，泄愤似的把脚边一颗小石子踢向远方。突然，一股力使劲儿把他向后扯去，Harry一把将他抵在车门上，用伤势尚且还算轻的右手箍住Louis的肩膀：“这一切都是为了我吗？”  
Louis在撞上车身的时候被砸得不轻，只顾着用喘气来逃避Harry的质问。  
“说真心话，Louis，你想要我吗？”  
他们只隔着不到5毫米的距离，彼此注视着对方的眼睛，连呼吸都交缠在一起。  
“Fuck，我做梦都想——”他最终缴械投降，毫无保留地吻上了Harry的嘴唇。

他们一边如胶似漆地吻着一边打开吉普车后座的门，双双倾倒在有些发硬的坐垫上。  
那吻缠绵悱恻，随着两人剥落衣服的动作似近似远。Harry被Louis压在身下，后者小心翼翼地把他的左臂放好，以免再受到二次伤害。  
“需要我教你如何把一个男人干的爽吗？亲爱的Louis？”Harry安心躺在后座上，右手游移到Louis的胯下，存心要把这个压在自己身上的“直男”弄的窝火。  
“希望你不吝赐教——”说着Louis就俯下腰身开始舔弄Harry的乳头，Harry瞬间呼吸一滞，扭动着想要躲开Louis在敏感地带的刺激。但是Louis是不会轻易饶了他的，他把Harry的腰紧紧搂在怀里，让他无处可躲。

除了乳头，他还在Harry的脖颈和喉结处流连着，Harry干掉的汗让皮肤有些许咸味，但是他丝毫不介意，只要怀中的人随着自己的舔舐微微颤抖、呼吸急促，他就可以把Harry的每一寸肌肤吻过来——包括那些挂着血的伤口。

“别弄了，我好硬...”Harry抓住Louis的手腕，求他别再对那对发红发硬的樱桃施以“暴行”。  
Louis从善如流，松开手，接着把裤子解开，从内裤里掏出早已硬得顶起帐篷的阴茎。他稍稍往前坐了一点，调整好距离，整个跨部和大腿内侧围住了Harry的脖颈，他一边用龟头的部位拍打Harry的脸颊发出啪啪声，一边说：“张嘴。”  
这种口交姿势充满了压迫感和羞耻感，饶是Harry也愣怔了一秒才伸出舌头来，在Louis的龟头和铃口处灵活地舔动着。他腾出来的右手轻轻揉弄着自己还未完全褪去的裤子下的阴茎。  
Louis注意到他的小动作，不紧不慢地把他的手箍回来放到自己温热湿润的嘴里吮吸着道：“宝贝，待会儿我帮你。”  
“呜-呜-”Harry将Louis的整根都吞了下去，龟头直抵着喉咙深处，难以抑制的干呕感袭来。  
Louis在快要射出来之前赶紧把阴茎从Harry的口腔里拔出，连着把Harry的唾液一起带了出来，弄的嘴角处都是透明悬挂的涎液。  
“一来就这么刺激吗？”Harry轻咳几下，绿色的眼睛染上了一层水雾，却依旧带着几分调戏。  
他们一直注视着彼此，Louis希望从Harry的每一个眼神里窥探进他的内心，他一边为Harry完全褪下裤子一边说：“你在床上的模样可真是太不一样了，油嘴滑舌惯了吗？”  
Harry抬眼看了看刚刚被Louis含在嘴里的两根手指，指缝间都还挂着Louis粘稠的唾液，只可惜还在不够湿滑，他只好又把它们放进自己嘴里，使它们沾上更多。  
两种不同的涎液混合在一起，温度互相传递，直到足够湿润，Harry才拿出来。  
Harry：“看好了。”  
他将双腿张开抬起，露出了两股间的褶皱——就在他两枚囊袋的中线一直延伸向下的位置，毫不吝啬地暴露在Louis的视线中。而两个囊袋上方连接的柱身早已硬的弹在小腹上，左右晃动。  
Harry用湿润的手指轻轻揉弄股间的穴口，尝试把所有唾液都推进去，使它打开一个小口。期间他时不时地舔舔手指放到身下去开拓，时不时地给Louis眨眨眼。Louis被他撩拨得血脉喷张，没有给Harry一点预示就强行把自己和Harry的食指一同插进了小穴中。  
“啊...疼...daddy，好疼...”Harry扬起下巴，这一下刺激得他连连喘气，双眉促在一起。  
“只是疼吗？舒不舒服？”Louis推进手指轻轻抽插着。  
Harry便引着Louis的手指朝自己的敏感点上滑弄，可怜兮兮地求Louis：“这里，这里舒服...”  
Louis感觉到自己的手指正在被穴口往里吸。  
“是吗...”Louis把手指抽出来，把躺着的Harry抱起身，他自己坐在后座上，用眼神示意自己的阴茎对Harry说：“坐上来。”  
Harry听话地扶着Louis硬得指向上的阴茎缓缓坐下。  
“太大了...好深...”Harry撑着Louis的胸膛，皱着眉头观看Louis的神色，或许他是想祈求对方，能不能不要全部进来。  
“可是还没有全部进去呢，宝贝。”Louis看出了Harry的心思，但是偏就不惯着他，而是直接臀部一用力，向上微微一顶就将整根阴茎没入了Harry的后穴中。  
“啊哈...太深了，我要死了...”  
“自己动吧宝贝。”  
Louis虽然嘴上说让他自己动，可实际上他也在暗中用力，不断地往深处顶Harry，Harry的臀肉与他的大腿碰撞到一起时发出了啪啪的声响，与Harry的呻吟相映成趣。  
怀中人简直快要被他给顶得散架了，他用两指夹住Harry的舌头，上下表面不同的质感带来的湿滑程度不同，由于一直被玩弄着舌头，Harry没法把唾液全都吞咽下去，它们便顺着嘴角淌了下来，滴落在自己的胸膛和晃动的阴茎上。  
“我想要快一点，daddy，呜呜....啊..”Harry爽的眼框里泛着水雾，“daddy，换个...啊.....快一点的姿势...”  
Louis两手抓住Harry的腰，猛地向上一顶，让Harry深深地坐在了自己的胯间，那一秒钟，Harry差点就被操射了，他断断续续地呻吟着，全身肌肉绷紧发着抖。  
他凑近Louis的面前，乖乖把舌头伸出嘴外，向Louis索要一个舌吻。Louis温柔地抚摸着他的背，凑上去满足了他的索吻。

“想要快一点？”  
“嗯…”  
“那就求我，宝贝”  
“求求你，干死我，daddy...”

Louis让Harry躺在后座上，把他的腿打开架在肩头，下身用力，深深地顶进了Harry体内。  
车身不断地晃动着，Harry每被顶一下，就感觉像是快死了一样，情潮涌动渐渐把他推向高潮。  
“Lou，我要射了...要死了...”

Louis在射之前急忙把阴茎拔出来，结果白色的精液全射到了Harry的脸上和胸口，而且刚刚的一瞬间，Harry也随之射出，已经分不清他身上的精液有哪些是自己的哪些是Louis的。  
他的鼻尖和睫毛上挂满了粘稠泛白的精液，一副楚楚可怜的样子望着Louis：“Lou...帮我擦一擦...”  
Louis倾下身子，在他精致美丽的脸庞上舔舐着，把所有的精液舔个干净又与他接吻，把所有精液送到Harry嘴里，要他咽下。  
“宝贝，这里太挤了，我们到外面去吧，怎么样？”Louis咬着Harry的耳朵。  
Harry被他干的恍惚迷蒙，在他的诱惑下微微点了个头。  
Louis把Harry抱下车，让他扶着车身。他扶着阴茎打算以后入的姿势再次侵入Harry，此时Harry才如梦初醒般，呜呜地求饶道：“不要了，我不要了，我才刚射过...”  
Louis不管Harry如何求饶，依旧将Harry的后穴填了个满满当当。同时，他还抬起Harry的一只脚，使阴茎进入得更深。  
Harry只能侧着身子，扶着车身单脚站立，身后的人一下一下地撞击着自己，他已经舒服得叫不出声来，只小声带着哭腔呻吟着，呜呜咽咽。  
到了最后Louis把他干的一滴也射不出来了。为了防止把他操尿，Louis终于放过他。  
“啊...我要被你干死了，Louis...”  
“从前和你做爱的黑人……你也对他们说过这种话吗？”  
“你要听真话吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“说过。”  
“......”Louis恨不得真的把现在躺在自己怀里的男人给干死，让自己成为那些和他上过床的人中唯一践行的人。  
“没看出来你这人嫉妒心这么强，你和Eleanor在一起的时候也这么爱吃醋吗？”Harry把自己的腿穿插进Louis腿间，任意摩挲。  
“不一样，和她在一起的感觉完全不一样。”Louis凝视着Harry，“我爱你爱到无法自拔，Harry......”  
“...好吧，Tomlinson，我对你说实话，你是所有人里真的快把我干死的。”Harry吻住对方的唇，心里不禁思索：这到底是什么感觉......  
自己从没想过会这么做......

天空被浓厚的云层笼罩住，月光难以穿透。  
距离Louis找到Harry已经过去几个小时，快要到凌晨。Louis尝试打开车顶的灯用作短暂照明，可拨弄开关几下都没有反应。  
Harry蹭着Louis的胸膛，在狭小的车内没法动弹，“别拨了，早就已经坏掉了。”  
Louis只好作罢，低头看着他说：“那怎么办？没有光不好清理。”  
“……”

一阵手足无措之后，他们还是把后座的门打开，Louis让Harry坐在那等他一会儿，他去把饮用水拿来。  
他打开电筒的灯光，对Harry说：“再过来一点，把腿张开我帮你弄干净。”  
Harry只好乖乖把腿张开，无力地道：“说过叫你别内射了……”  
Louis一边倒下饮用水，一边擦拭着Harry旖旎粘腻的大腿和后穴，“抱歉Hazza，最后那一下我没忍住。”

Harry的腿根挂满了白色浑浊的精液，后穴还在一点一点地漏出少许来。被人用电筒照着私处，而且那人还温柔的抚着后庭的穴口，Harry怎么都没办法往正处想，思路一下子就歪到十万八千里开外——就算他才刚刚结束。于是他的前端又再一次不受控制地硬了起来，“Lou，你清理好了吗？”  
“还没有，怎么了？是不是又压到左手了？”  
“不是…”  
“那是怎么了？”Louis从专心致志中掀起眼帘，一眼就瞟到了Harry再次半硬的阴茎，他便恶趣味地逗弄起Harry来：“嗯？到底怎么了？”  
他说话的时候一直注视着Harry的阴茎，明知故问的样子把Harry盯得火烧火燎，Harry败下阵来：“别盯了，再看就要被你看射了。”

Louis莞尔，把最后一点饮用水倒出来把一切冲洗干净，随手抄过自己脱下的上衣，当作毛巾来使用，帮Harry擦干，起身前在Harry的下身轻轻一吻。  
他换座到驾驶室里，检查过一遍油箱道：“这点油只够我们勉强回去了，现在走吗？”  
“嗯…”Harry迷糊地咕哝着，“走吧，我快两天没合眼了，我睡会儿…”  
一回想到为他收拾喝醉后的烂摊子的Harry，Louis心里就莫名一软。

从保护区颠簸回小村的时候，天还未全亮，木屋里灯火通明一夜，气氛沉重无比。  
Louis小心翼翼地避开Harry受伤的左手，把他抱下车来走进木屋中，他和所有焦急等待的人环视过一圈来，淡淡地说：“我为我的冲动感到抱歉，各位，但是我把Harry救回来了。”  
众人立马上前来围住了他们，一部分为Harry检视伤口，一部分已经说不出话来，只是紧紧地将Louis抱在怀里，感激他所做的一切。  
后续的记忆渐渐淡出，这波惊险过去之后他只感到疲劳，Eleanor抱着他哭了很久，他努力地想要支起上下眼皮，却无济于事，累得倒了下去。

昏沉过后，他和Harry的关系似乎变得明朗起来，自己和Eleanor的关系也暴露在了眼前——他的确是个背德的基佬，一个和女友有婚约在身的、和另一个男人绞缠在了一起的基佬。  
认清这一点比前几天一直处于逃避状态中要轻松很多，只是他想不出这条路会通向哪里。他心里明白，Harry不可能永远和自己以偷腥换永恒，自己也不可能罔顾和Eleanor之间的一切。  
被紧抓在手里的，最后都会流失掉吗？

然而，就算自己再怎么求索于心，他依旧被这场短暂的欢愉蒙蔽住了双眼，他为Harry不为人知的一面沉醉得神魂颠倒，也为保住这毒瘾似的贪婪去和Eleanor盘旋周转，谎话连篇。  
Harry放在餐桌下的手总是不知不觉就爬到自己腿间，围坐在众人中间的他们从每一个不足两秒的对视中品尝到危险爱蜜的甘甜与刺激。有时Eleanor靠近时，自己从心底油然而生的陌生感更加剧了这场出轨极致的诱惑性。

他那个时候只顾着贪恋Harry，麻木地搪塞Eleanor的撒娇与怀抱，直到很久以后他才渐渐明白，从始至终，把一切都付出了的，是那个在当时看起来什么都没在思索、什么都任其发展的Harry。

“你对Eleanor怎么说？”Harry刚从浴室回来，爬上床后直接趴到了Louis身上，两具男人的躯体交叠在一起，亲密紧贴。  
Louis将烟头避开，以免烫到Harry，烟雾从他嘴角溢出，漂荡到Harry的鼻息间，“我只能和她说还要再过一个月才能拿到合适的轮胎。”  
“……所以我们只剩一个月了，对吗？”  
“或许。”

“你让我有了那种感觉，Louis。”  
Louis想起那天深夜，弹奏着尤克里里的Harry，那是两颗心相距咫尺的一夜，是让他看到这个背起行囊跨越地球、行于人海自由如风的男人展露出孤独内心的一夜。  
“我该拿你怎么办呢……”Louis差点就让悲戚的哽咽撞破喉咙。

那夜他们69的时候，Harry往深处去思考了他想要去找寻的感觉。他的下巴搭在Louis的胯间，脑海里Louis蓝色眼睛闪过的一霎那，他的心顿时一阵酸软，随着吞下Louis精液的动作，他滚烫的泪水滴落在Louis颤动的阴茎上，“我好想和你永远在一起……Lou…”  
Harry从没想过自己会说出这句话。

他们总在夜深人静的时候偷偷跑到篱笆旁并肩而坐，在无人窥伺的夜空下弹奏尤克里里，放肆地十指相扣，唇舌交缠。  
可充满枷锁的白天，他们只能用后背去猜测彼此是怎样的落寞。  
Harry从来没对Louis说过，每一次看到Eleanor挽着他手臂时、每一次看到他们接吻时，自己是多嫉妒，这都没有用。  
自己在白天被挖去一半的心，会被他在黑夜的深处寻回，每一次他都乞求Louis把他往死里操，让他第二天连坐下、走路都感到不适——那是他独有的，Eleanor没有。

后来Eleanor频频要求和他们一起进城，他们都同意了。  
Harry独自坐在驾驶座上，看着Eleanor和Louis下车的背影兀自发呆。又是这个小城镇，不知往返过多少回，时间只剩下半个月，他不知道接下来的时间是该煽情一点还是该纵情一点。  
“叩叩——”有人轻轻敲了一下吉普车的车沿，引起Harry的注意。  
Harry收回思绪，回过头，发现是那名经常和自己上床的黑人，他懒洋洋道：“嗨，Dan。”

“Harry，你好长时间没来了，听说你上次出事了？”  
“嗯，和那些狗娘养的交火了，”Harry挑挑眉，接着道，“而且——不想再这样淫乱下去了，所以很久没来。”

“那我们还是朋友，对吧。”  
“当然。”

“给你个忠告，Harry，那个和你们同行的女人，曾经来酒吧私下打听过枪支交易。”Dan掏出一个布满划痕的火机，正欲点燃口中的烟。  
Harry沉吟良久，道：“谢谢你的忠告，Dan。”然后按下黑人的手，“但是我受不了香烟的味道。”

“我还以为你对香烟免疫了呢，那个和你一块的矮子身上不也一股烟味吗？”Dan打趣道。  
“是啊……”Harry望着街道尽头，失神地说道。

雨季快要结束，Harry心下明了，接下来的时间无论是以煽情还是纵情来对待，都太奢侈了。唯一能让一切都走上正轨的，只有决绝。  
回程路上，Louis似乎和Eleanor大吵了一架，三人谁也不和谁搭腔，Harry只默默紧握着方向盘。

Harry洗漱完之后没有马上回到小木屋去，他趁无人注意时偷偷把手电顺到了兜里。从回来到现在他都在暗中观察Eleanor的一举一动，如果他们之间的三角关系一定需要一个人来修正，那么就让他来吧。  
他不信任何宗教，同性恋者总是被教堂拒之门外，可他此时多希望能在胸前划一个十字、说一句“cross my heart”就能得到神祗的保佑，不要让他什么也挽回不了。

他打开手电，轻手轻脚地从屋里绕到屋外，确保屋子里的人都很安全后，他找遍了所有角落都没有找到Eleanor。

她手里有枪。

也许在某一个晚上，她发现了自己未婚夫的所有行径，决定要伺机报复吗？她会将枪口指向Louis吗？Harry不禁想，还是……指向他自己？  
他不希望任何一个人的血液染过这个小村，不希望一个遭受背叛的女人走上绝路成为一个行凶者，而这全是因为别人的过错。  
这时，他才发现，他并不害怕死亡，而是距离死亡相近的东西——是他几十年后才敢于承认的东西。

只剩下他和Louis经常流连的篱笆远处他还没有查看过，他只能硬着头皮往那边走，靠着手电的光柱行走在一条没有退路的小道上。  
越来越接近那个只属于他和Louis的“secret garden”，Harry只觉得像是溺水一样快要呼吸不过来，当他把手电照向前方的时候，Eleanor单薄的身影暴露在了光柱之下。

“别……别过来！”Eleanor惊慌失措的声音颤抖叫道。  
她把原本指在自己太阳穴处的手枪转向Harry，眼里的泪水断线似的地滑落，她颤颤巍巍地向后退去，扣在扳机上的手难以抑制地颤抖着，仿佛下一秒就要扣下。  
Harry一瞬间就将双手举到了头顶，直视着手枪，步步紧随着向后退的Eleanor，安抚道：“Eleanor小姐，把枪放下吧。”  
“Styles先生，你有什么资格叫我把枪放下？”  
Harry一步一步靠近，直到把额头贴抵到枪口，直到逼得Eleanor无处可退，她都没有勇气扣下扳机。他反手慢慢将枪夺过来，毫不留情地扔到远处，金属碰撞发出声响，吓得Eleanor闭上了眼睛。

“Eleanor小姐，没打开保险的枪是杀不了人的。”Harry叹了一口气，连他自己都冒出了冷汗。  
Eleanor不禁发出冷笑来，可怜又歇斯底里：“所以你不过是在嘲笑我，是吗？”

“……不，并不是，我只是想向你说一句抱歉。”Harry慢慢道，“你买了这把枪，是为了要杀我吗？”  
“我没有想过要杀谁，我只是不知道，未婚夫和别的男人出轨了，我该做出什么样的反应来，你又怎么会懂呢？Harry Styles。”  
Eleanor或许一度只想过要自杀，她最初将枪口指向的，是自己的太阳穴。

Harry：“我懂的，Eleanor小姐，我懂。正因为我懂，我才会来找你，我想告诉你，我算不了什么，我不会是那个让你们之间断裂的人，我会让一切都恢复正常的。再过不久合适型号的轮胎就会从内罗毕运到小城里，我会亲自为你们装好。等你们回到伦敦，完成婚礼，Louis一定会把我忘得一干二净。  
“我知道你爱Louis，Eleanor小姐，你能给他一个安定的人生，也因此我更期望你成为Tomlinson夫人。  
“我保证。”

Eleanor的双肩不住地颤抖着，双眼溢出挣扎的泪珠。  
Harry的话逐字逐句地挤进她混乱的脑子，只余下漫过理智的震惊。  
没有等Eleanor回答，Harry就转身离去。他那高大的身影一斜一倚地消失在黑夜中，只留下一只手电，光柱射向之处，是一把闪烁着金属光泽的左轮手枪，也是一步之遥就要上演的悲剧。

* * *

现在。  
2018年。

Harry手里握着那沓信封，坐在1996年的那间小木屋里，只是它早已经过了修葺翻新，不再是22年前那样。  
一个和Frank长相相似的青年黑人男子端了两杯茶水走进来，微笑着对Harry说：“Harry叔叔，我真想念你。”  
Harry的眼角已经只能挤出一道道皱纹，他已经48岁了，这里曾经发生地一切已经过去太久太久。他与Frank的儿子拥抱了一会儿，道：“我也很想你，还有你的父亲母亲。”

Frank在几年前过世，Amanda夫人如今卧病在床，一切都已经变了样。后院的篱笆被新质的木材代替，曾经漫天黄沙的土路变成了沥青路。当年Harry离开后不久肯尼亚政府就成立了野生象群保护项目，联合国派遣了专门的生物学家接手了保护区，一切都在朝着好的方向发展。  
Frank的儿子又问道：“Louis叔叔的信一直送到这里，但是在十年前就停止了，信封上写着只有你能亲启，因此我们也就好好保管着，想着或许有一天你会回来呢，如今你果真回来了。”  
Harry动容道：“我和Austin准备去乞力马扎罗山，想着就顺便回到这里一趟，看看你们怎么样了。”  
一阵寒暄过后，Frank的儿子走出了小木屋，给Harry留出私人空间，让他好好休息。

Harry趁Austin去洗澡时才独自打开手中的信封，但是对他来说，要以一颗平稳的心去把每一个字读进去实在是太过困难，如潮水般汹涌而来的回忆早就将他淹没。  
他记得，那天他和Eleanor说过那番话后，他就毫不犹豫地把Louis从自己的身边推了出去，连同自己的心也连根拔起。

在距Louis离开的日期将近时，他和Louis一起前往小镇成功拿到轮胎。他借口偷偷去了小镇的那家酒吧，故意设计让Louis看见自己和Dan拥吻在一起的画面，事后他依旧佯装无辜地又攀上Louis的肩膀，若无其事，对Louis吐出说不尽的“我好爱你”。  
结果不出他所料，Louis唯一能对他施加的暴行就是把他操到只会哭着求饶。Louis丝毫不管他有没有完全扩张，粗暴地顶入他体内的时候，他竟觉得痛楚也是一口良药，让他借此机会痛哭一场也能让对方以为自己的眼泪只不过来自一次发泄愤怒的床第之交。  
他被操得断断续续喊着Louis的名字，感受对方的手用力地掐在自己身上，Louis左手中指指根处的订婚戒指宛如一把利刃，硌在他的肌肤上有如刀绞——在此之前他从没注意过它，可它早就随着Louis摸过他全身每一个角落的手，也在他的躯体上驻留了太多时日。

“我流血了，后面好疼……”  
Louis一根烟接着一根烟地抽，让整个木屋都变得烟雾缭绕，让空气变得呛鼻起来。他一语不发地为Harry处理后穴的伤口，眼神冷峻萧肃。  
Harry：“你会忘了我的是吗？”  
没有回应。  
Harry：“希望你很快就会忘记我，因为你走之后我也很快就会忘记你的。正如你所见，我是个不折不扣的婊子，我只喜欢滥交，我乐于欺骗感情，我喜欢把你置于和Eleanor一样的位置，你走了之后还会有下一个，你当初应该聪明点的。”  
Louis把烟头暗灭，最后道：“我后天就要走了，我和Eleanor的最后一站在坦桑尼亚的乞力马扎罗山，我想她应该还被蒙在鼓里，所以她很愿意完成所有的旅行计划……你能送我们一程吗？”

Harry把头埋进枕头里，半晌道：“……好。”

临别那天，他们把车开到内罗毕机场，办理汽车托运。Harry觉得这对未婚夫妇的旅行计划真是奢侈，连汽车都要选择高价托运，就为了去一趟乞力马扎罗山。  
在安检口前，Harry分别给了Louis和Eleanor一人一个拥抱，“再见，Tomlinson先生、Tomlinson夫人。”  
Louis欲言又止：“Harry，我希望你……”  
Harry截断他的话音道：“我知道，我也很希望能够出席你们的婚礼，提前祝你们新婚快乐。再见。”

之后的记忆像是断层了一样，他再怎么去紧抓都没法拾回细节的碎片，他不知道头顶飞过的哪一架飞机去向南方，飞往坦桑尼亚。  
眼泪让视线变得模糊，白日的阳光都稀烂成一片，一切都像是迟钝的幻灯片似的，一张张划过，刺痛年轻的双眼。  
他独自坐在候机大厅里任清涕和泪水沾湿过领口和衣袖，那缕泣不成声的背影，最终消逝在了岁月的长河中。

* * *

_03/10/1996_   
_亲爱的Harry：_   
_我和Eleanor结婚了，直到结婚的前一晚我们还大吵了一架。她告诉我她怀孕了，是在肯尼亚的时候就怀上的，我想应该是你看到我和她在酒吧的那晚吧……_   
_我无时无刻不在想你，可我依然选择了回英国和她结婚，说到底，我只不过是个懦夫，每天都疲惫地在两家人之间周旋，筹备婚礼宴请的事宜。我多想能和你一起坐在篱笆下诉说我的思念。_   
_你真诚的_   
_Louis_

_21/3/1997_   
_亲爱的Harry：_   
_我的儿子出生了，给你看一看他的照片。他很可爱，总是喜欢托住我的大拇指睡觉。他到现在都还没睁开眼睛来，皮肤皱巴巴的，每天除了哭就是在睡觉，当然，还有吃奶。我为他取名为Freddie，这会让我想起第一次和你坐上吉普车时我插入车载音响里的那张皇后乐队的CD。_   
_你真诚的_   
_Louis_

这个信封里附上了一张婴儿的照片，Harry用指腹轻轻地摩挲着，低声呢喃道：“Freddie。”

_04/11/1998_   
_亲爱的Harry：_   
_Eleanor与我正式提出了离婚，她向我坦白了一切，原来她早就知道了我们之间的事。在离婚上这一点上，我也欣然接受了，Eleanor值得去寻找属于她的幸福，而不是在我身边受委屈，只是不知道这对Freddie来说是好事还是坏事。我努力争取Freddie的抚养权，也由于我的收入要更高，所以法院将他判给了我。他的眼睛继承了我的血统，也是蓝色的，看着他一天天长大，我也一天天地正在老去。_   
_不像曾经和你说过的，我曾对你说过我会拥有很多孩子，如今我只拥有一个孩子，以后也是，我只有Freddie。_   
_……_   
_你过得还好吗？也许你早就离开了肯尼亚，到世界各地去了吧。如果是这样，你是否遇到什么重要的人，找到了家的感觉呢？_   
_祝你永远幸福。_   
_你真诚的_   
_Louis_

中间从1998年到2008年的信数不尽，Harry早已热泪盈眶，一封封读下来，仿佛他也曾在这些缺位的年岁里和Louis一起走过，一同经历着。  
然而岁月在他脸上书写下的一道道皱纹无一不提醒着他，提醒自己年轻时曾拥有过的、会一直带进坟墓的遗憾都是真实存在的。

最后一封信来自2008年——

_“亲爱的Harry：_   
_再见了，我失散在风里的朋友。_   
_你真诚的_   
_Louis Tomlinson”_

信纸上有字母被划掉的痕迹，Louis把原本的“ _lover_ ”划掉，改为了“ _friend_ ”。

  
Harry收拾起所有的信纸和信封，擦干了脸上的泪痕。这时Austin刚好洗完澡走了进来，他把手搭到Harry的肩膀上，吓了Harry一跳。  
Harry连忙转头，一眼就望进了Austin蓝色的双眸中，恍若隔世，让Harry以为自己仍然身处于1996年的盛夏，Louis年轻的面庞正凑近来索要亲吻。  
“Harry，你看完这些信了？”Austin道。  
“啊，是的，是我年轻时候一位要好的朋友留下来给我的。”

“是在你遇到我之前的经历吗？”  
“没错，在我去到纽约遇到你之前。”Harry挤出一个没有破绽的微笑。

Austin一边擦着头发，一边问：“那年在纽约你为什么会选择和我在一起呢？嗯……我的意思是，比起那些追求你的华尔街精英来说，我只是个混子罢了。”  
Harry莞尔：“因为你是那家7-11前抽烟最帅的、蓝眼睛的男人。”  
Austin显然被这个答案逗笑了：“你不是讨厌烟味吗？为此，我还为你戒烟了呢。”  
“信不信随你咯，亲爱的Austin——”

后来，Harry和Austin告别了肯尼亚，去往乞力马扎罗山。  
他们雇佣了向导和挑夫，却因为已值中年的他们再向上攀登过于危险，在中途就停了下来。

Harry望着山顶处没法到达的雪，一瞬间热泪盈眶，他想，或许是他的眼泪不够滚烫，没能烧灼当年那个小村庄连绵不断的季雨，也无法消融掉此刻仿佛海市蜃楼般的雪峰。  
他在心中铭刻下的，真正的恐惧，竟不是死亡，而是离死亡最近的东西——孤独。

  
“是羁绊让你感到莫大的孤独”

  
全文完  
Fin.

  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 最后那个被Harry当作Louis的替代品的人之所以叫Austin，是因为，Louis在姓Tomlinson之前是姓Austin。


End file.
